The Spy Who Held Their Hearts
by Secret Wonderland
Summary: Nothing could have possibly prepared them for this.  It wasn't like anything they'd been trained for.  Things like her weren't supposed to happen.  ... But she just had to show up didn't she?  OC/Easy Company.  Main pairing TBD.
1. Just One More Breath

**Authors Note: **Hello all! I'm here with my first ever BoB fanfiction! I've been writing for a long time, but never had the courage to publish, so here's my go at it. I'm not quite sure who I want my OC with, so I think I'll have a vote off. I quite like the idea of having a minor, unloved character to pair her with. Such as Shifty, Skinny, Webster, or maybe even Skinny look-a-like Talbert. ... Is it just me or are Skinny and Talbert oddly similar looking? Honestly now...

Right anyway onto the...

**Acknowledgments: **To Ashley (Bobaadoo) my beta reader, thank you for putting up with my long sentences and grammatic errors. I wouldn't have posted without you!

and

**Disclaimers: I do not own Band of Brothers. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a sappy romance story about it. I mean no disrespect to the real Band of Brothers or their families in any way. I respect them highly and the acts they did during World War II. This is purely fan based off of the characters in the HBO mini-series Band of Brothers, and the actors portrayals in the series. Some things in this story may not be completely based off of history, but I will try to stay as true to the actual story as possible.**

**Edit: **_Italics _**are words/phrases/sentences spoken in German. **I meant to add that earlier... but my scatterbrained head forgot. Silly me.

* * *

**Prologue **

If there was ever a time to ponder the bane of one's existence, it was, unequivocally when said person is or was going through life threatening situations. One would not stop to think about it on their way to shop or while having a nice Sunday afternoon walk. No, considering your life to be pest to other human beings was something many people only thought about when their life, at least in most regards, was in danger of ending. Such was the case with Katherine McAlester. Staring into the face of death was something she had grown accustomed to, yet, she couldn't help but wonder if her life had made a difference. A plausible thought was she was just a filler in the world, someone who people walked past on the streets but did not talk to. Maybe she was just an annoying nuisance to the people around her and never did anyone any real good, like a mosquito. Still, she couldn't help but cling to a small chance she had done some good in the world. If but by a small miracle, maybe, just maybe she had helped someone out there. Of course no one directly came to mind, but that small hope was the only thing left that kept her sanity intact.

**D-Day plus 5**

**11th June 1944**

"_My dear, you look dreadful."_ Katherine, or as she preferred, Kate, merely stared at the concrete floor that lay under her feet. The sickly sweet tone of her SS German captor only sent sporadic shivers down her spine. _"If you just tell us what we need to know, it will all be over."_

Mustering all the strength she had Kate spit in the direction of the cleanly dressed SS man, who quickly side stepped to avoid the incoming fire. "_I'd rather die than tell you. You're a disgusting vile pig of a man."_

The man in front of her sneered. He was a decorated officer but was given the task of breaking this little girl. What made him internally seethe was the fact she refused to break. Usually the people he had to interrogate were pitiful civilians that broke under his harsh gaze. The girl that sat before him bloodied and bruised was not like them. He almost pitied the fact she wouldn't break, her will would do nothing more than cause her pain. _"That's too bad. Guess we'll have to break your leg,"_ He paused for dramatic effect,_ "again."_

Kate narrowed her eyes but made no other notion towards the man. _"You've already done before, what's to stop you from doing it again?"_It puzzled Kate as to why her will was so strong. It occurred to her that never giving into the SS man might be her shot at redemption, her shot at helping people in the world, in some way or another. _"Besides, it's not as if you won't do it after I tell you."_ She didn't bother counting how many times they had broken her legs. She'd have time for that later, after the senile man in front of her was gone. Kate knew it was at least two times. There was a slight chance her legs would never fully function again, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. She had vaguely heard one of the other officers suggest pulling her finger nails out one by one, but the Germans had too much class for that. At least the SS men did and for that, she was thankful.

"_You do not belong here. We can both see you do not. Why not make it easier on yourself and just tell us what we need?"_The SS man, also known as Alaster Vongel, felt a raging headache threaten to worm its way into his head. He usually ended up with one after talking to this certain prisoner too long. He usually opted to return to his quarters and down a bottle of liquor to rid his head of the pain when it happened.

A laugh erupted from Kate's pale, bloody, cracked, chapped lips. _"Have I ever made it easy on you? Why should I start now?"_

This was true. Kate had always made it harder on Vongel albeit sometimes it wasn't even on purpose. They had a sort of up and down relationship going on. Sometimes Vongel respected the girl for having such a strong will, other times he would torture her because of it. Kate would often laugh at Vongel's attempts to get her to tell and then spite him for bringing in the crueler SS men to make her submit into telling. She never succumbed to it of course, many times she'd come close but her pride got in the way.

"_Why don't we just start from the beginning?"_Every time they came to stalemate Vongel would try and start over. It was a long and often painful process for both him and Kate.

Kate glanced up at Vongel almost mockingly. They'd been through this nearly a dozen times. _"Really? Again?"_

The raging headache true to its threat invaded Vongel's mind and he scowled. Turning sharply on his heels he walked over to the door and spared a glance at the girl. "_Obviously talking to you won't do anything, so I'll let Lehmann have his fun with you."_With that Vongel opened the door and waved to one of the men down the hallway from him. The man grinned in a sadistic manner and sauntered over to his officer. "_Do what you want with her and this time…. try to muffle the screams."_

Lehmann nodded curtly, his eyes glinting with something that could only be described as inhuman and opened the door. "_That, I can do."_

Vongel rubbed the side of his head and started on his way to his quarters. The makeshift HQ in Carentan was an old apartment building. The even more improvised interrogation rooms were in the basement in attempt to smother the noises of screams and keep their occupants in the dark. As Vongel reached the stairs the screams began. Taking a deep breath through his nose he began to meander his way up the stairs, the screams still ripping through the once silent air. It seemed Lehmann had failed to do the one job he was given. He'd have to talk to him about that.

Sometime later a groggy Kate awoke in her 'cell'. Her cell was a small ass shed to the rear of the apartment building with a small cot in it. Blinking owlishly she screwed her nose up in disgust at the smell of blood. She knew it was her blood, but the smell of old blood mixed with the new blood was never a pleasant smell. Movement on her left caused her to sit up, regretting it almost instantly as she tumbled back over.

Dull blue eyes seemingly appeared out of nowhere and blinked back at her. Kate's eyes soon adjusted and she could see the outline of the small girl she'd been locked up with. Little Ann Lacroix was a six year old Jewish Russian girl that had moved to France to escape the racism towards the Jewish in Russia. Little did her family know it was a big issue there as it was in Russia. When the deportations started Ann moved out to Carentan with her Grandmother to hide from the Gestapo. Her Grandmother had recently been killed and the girl taken hostage under suspicion of working with the French Resistance. Kate knew that was complete bullshit. Little Ann had blonde curly ringlet hair to her shoulders and pale pink thin lips. She was a very pretty little girl in a horrible situation. Ann could only speak the few words Kate had taught her in English during their captivity. The only other thing she could speak was Russian, which Kate had no language skills in at all.

Kate sighed and blinked her dark brown eyes, pushing herself up to a sitting position. As opposed to Ann, Kate had long, straight, mid shoulder black hair. Her parents were American and Asian giving her very unique looking qualities, though her American side outweighed her Asian blood. Consequently she was named after Katharine Hepburn, her mother's favorite American actress. The only real Asian thing about her was her eyes – albeit the black hair was unusual but not dreadfully Asian. She wasn't ugly in any respects but she wasn't the all American blonde with big breasts like those pinup girls she wished she could be. "How long have I been out?"

"A…. while." Ann's English was obviously very broken but they could still communicate with each other which sufficient enough for Kate. "Your leg. Broken."

Mumbling a few colorful words under her breath Kate glanced down to her leg which was indeed broken, or at least fractured, yet again. What was that, the third time now? Yes it had to be. They had started with the right, then did the left, and it was back to the right. Beautiful. Running a hand through her hair she could feel a few new cuts on her head and a broken pinky finger on her right finger. Grabbing her pinky finger she winced and let out a low hiss as she set it back into place. Better to have it in place and feel the pain then have to re-break it later. Noticing something else was off Kate began to feel her body, checking to make sure everything was there. A nose, two ears, ten fingers, breasts, legs, "Shit." She couldn't feel her entire left side thanks to a knife wedged in her side. She bet ten bucks it was a Hitler Youth knife one of the SS guards had on hand.

The smaller girl winced at the others choice of words but quickly frowned seeing the object sticking out of her caretakers' side. Ever since Ann had arrived Kate had taken care of her like a mother or older sister would. "Knife? Hurt?"

"Yeah," Katie winced as she tilted her body slightly, the knife sending a sharp pain through her system. "I have to get it out though. It'll do more damage in then it'll do out. I might bleed to death if I take it out… but I have to risk it. Here, hand me the sheet."

Ann did as she was told; only understanding a few words Kate spoke here and there. Ann watched silently as Kate tore a long strip from the dirty sheet with her teeth and then bit down on it as she grasped the handle of the knife. "I can… help?" Kate merely shook her head and Ann went to sit in the corner, covering her ears with her hands. She couldn't take the screaming. She didn't want to hear the only person she had left be in pain. She didn't understand the war or what was going on much, but she knew in her heart she would most likely never see her loved ones again.

Baring down on the cloth with her teeth Kate pulled the knife out of her slide as quickly as she could like a bandaid. She squeezed her eyes shut as semi-muted screams of pain erupted from her lips. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and she mentally smacked herself for being so weak that she'd cry from this. Once the knife was out she quickly took the strip of sheet she'd torn and wrapped it around the wound. It wouldn't last long, and if it didn't get medical attention she'd bleed out. Her tormenter, Lehmann had never done something to risk her life like this. Minutes later she could already feel the lightheadedness take over and blur her vision as blood freely oozed out of the wound. Not able to sit up straight any longer she fell backwards onto the cot and gasped for air as her lungs began to burn. Did they attempt to gas her too?

Ann came up and put her small hand on Kate's forehead, her hand instantly warming up from the heat radiating off of Kate's skin. "Hot…"

Kate paid no heed to the smaller girl's words as her vision clouded and the dull humming pain seemed to begin to fade. Could this be the end for her? How long had it been since she pulled the knife out? Minutes, hours? She had no idea, and she didn't bother asking Ann. Instead her mind wandered back to what she was told to say if she was ever taken by the Germans. A small almost inaudible giggled left her lips. '_Genevieve Bellamont, Twenty Two years of age, helping in an aunt's bakery in Carentan. Has relatives in Normandy and often goes to visit them. Can speak German because of a German father named Bernd Alterholz, and then a Japanese born mother deceased during child birth, only child- Nationality, German'. _That had worked just about as well as Chamberlain's appeasement policy had.

Her mind began to muse to itself about what would have happened had she said her real identify. What if she had blurted out what the men that had gotten her into this mess told her never to say nor admit? Her lips moved as she spoke out her true identity to only herself, little Ann, and whatever higher being there was. After all this could be the last time she was alive and breathing. _"_Katherine McAlester. Twenty years old. Daughter of Jonathan and Lily McAlester, heirs to the McAlester fortune." She paused as a fond smile made its way onto her lips, her world slowly fading, "American, spy."

* * *

**_May 15__th, __1941_**

_Kate looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. It was her seventeenth birthday party and all the richest from California to Florida were in attendance. Her father, Jonathan McAlester was heir to one of the biggest building corporations in the country. He and Carnegie were friends on a first name basis, a major feat that only few had the privilege of. Tonight, as her father had said earlier, was the night of nights. Her dress was made of rich red silk and hugged her body in all the right places, but was modest enough her father let her wear it. Her hair was pulled up with tiny ringlet curls framing her face. Her makeup had been done exquisitely, tingeing her already doll like cheeks a soft rose pink._

"_Come on dear, it's time to greet the guests."_

_Looking in the mirror she could see her mother's reflection. Her mother was beautiful in every way imaginable. She was a China Doll, as her father once bragged, with the loveliest face of all the women in America. Her Chinese accent was long forgotten thanks to Jonathan's speech teachers and she bore her American accent with pride. Everyone knew the McAlester's, and everyone looked on with envy at their happy family. The trophy wives of the other wealthy business men scoffed at Lily's Asian background, but Lily paid no mind to them._

"_But mother, father is only throwing this party because he wants me to find a suitable courter." Kate replied in an almost whining fashion._

_Lily smiled fondly at her little girl and walked over in a graceful manner, petting her daughters head in a soothing manner. "He's only looking out for you Kate."_

_Kate wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "But mother. You and dad met at a dance and you fell in love. True love! That's what I want!" Her lower lip jutted out in a pouting manner. Even nearing adulthood, she couldn't help but try her pouting face on authority._

_Lily laughed and began to fix the small impurities in Kate's hair. "It's different. A young beautiful woman with money can be taken advantage of quite easily. Your father was a teenage boy with parents who didn't dot over him like we dot over you. His parents didn't care who he married. Your father just wants the best for you."_

"_Yeah," Kate retorted, standing up. "Meaning he wants me to marry someone who won't run the company into the ground."_

_A smile played on the older woman's lips as she moved towards the door. "Well, that wouldn't hurt now would it?"_

_Kate snorted in an unladylike manner and threw open the door, her heels clicking against the marble floor. "I guess I should get this over with."_

_Lily smiled and patted her daughter on the head as they walked down the grand stairs. "That would be for the best I suppose."_

_As the two neared the landing, a couple people squirmed their way over to greet them. One of them just so happened to be Alfred Stone, the nineteen year old grandson of one of the largest oil tycoons on the east coast. Alfred was also one of Kate's best friends. She couldn't deny how dashing and handsome he looked in a suit. That little liar said he couldn't make it! _

"_Hello Mrs. McAlester," he said in a smooth voice, putting on a charming smile. Alfred then turned his lovely blue eyed gaze towards Kate, "Happy birthday Kate." He produced a small red box tied up with gold ribbon in his hands from behind his back and held it out for the birthday girl to take._

_Looking at the gift Kate couldn't help but grin giddily as she took it out of his hands and opened it- her accusation of him being a liar fading instantly. Sitting on a white cushion was a beautiful gold locket in the shape of a heart with her name engraved in elegant cursive. Her eyes traced every bit of the necklace as her heart beat faster in her chest. Sure she had received many gifts like it, but this, this was special. Her best friend had taken the time to seek out something like this and have it personalized, just for her. She could feel her nose tingle as tears threatened to fall. Truly, Alfred was the best friend she could have ever asked for. "This…- this is.."_

_Alfred looked crestfallen at her lack of words. "If you don't like it… you don't have to we-"_

_He was cut off as Kate tackled him in a hug, squeezing the air out of his lungs. "This is the most perfect gift in the history of gifts! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on! You're the best friend in the world!"_

_A grinning Alfred hugged the smaller girl back, his cheeks turning red. "You're welcome Kate! I'm glad you like it." He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent knowing this could be the last time he'd see her. He was going to tell her he was going to England to help the RAF, but he decided against it. He didn't want to ruin her night. Poor Alfred didn't know that not telling her would cause her more pain and suffering than he could have ever thought possible. When Alfred disappeared without a trace, it would open a whole new chapter in Kate's life filled with many things he would have never thought possible. Oh, if only he had known._

* * *

I saw Berry Pepper in True Grit yesterday, aka: the sniper (Daniel Jackson) from Saving Private Ryan. I nearly cried at how different he looked. Oh Jackson, what happened to your incredibly attractive sniper and helmet?

Please give me a boost of confidence and review?

~Secret Wonderland


	2. The Encounter

**A/N:** Hidy hi ho there! Yes, it is indeed _another _chapter of the story you've _all_ been waiting for. Just a quicky little side not thing. Webster is pretty cheesy at the end of the main story, but I can imagine him being like it. I mean, when he gave that little boy chocolate, he just made me want to hug him. Awwww. Also! I need a new title- because the one I have now is very James Bond like- so whoever comes up with the best title gets to get featured somewhere in the story. Maybe even with their boy interest. Oh yes, I'm bribing you.

**Acknowledgments: **Ashely (Bobaadoo), thanks for beta reading this one too! You made all my spelling and grammar booboo's go away.

Softball Angel: Thank you so very much! Oh, Liebgott is very under loved. I could see her with him... Thanks for the great thoughts!

Azrael's Darkest Secrets: Awww thank you! I love Skinny, he's really adorable. Tabby cat is pretty cute too~

Dreamcloud123: Thanks very much! I love Roe and his 'sizzuhs' I might have to slip a little romance with those two in there :)

Ruthie-r89: Hey thanks! Here's another one, just for you!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Band of Brothers. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a sappy romance story about it. I mean no disrespect to the real Band of Brothers or their families in any way. I respect them highly and the acts they did during World War II. This is purely fan based off of the characters in the HBO mini-series Band of Brothers, and the actors portrayals in the series. Some things in this story may not be completely based off of history, but I will try to stay as true to the actual story as possible. Some dates and places may be altered though.**

**Edit: **Sorry it sent out the little reminder e-mail twice! I- uh, well did something incredibly stupid and forgot there was the replace chapter thing at the bottom so I deleted it... wow I'm smart.

* * *

**D-Day plus 6, 12th of June 1944**

**Carentan, France**

Ann sat in the corner of her prison, complete silence surrounding her. It had been a little over five hours since her only companion passed out and she couldn't stop worrying about her. Though little Ann knew next to almost nothing about the medical field, she knew enough to assume that Kate was in bad health and needed help. She had checked several times to make sure Kate was still breathing, letting out a small hushed prayer of thanks every time she did. Kate's breath was shallow, but she was alive.

It was unusually quiet. Her captors who she had learned to know as the 'Germ-mens' were usually loud and drunk. Tonight there were hushed conversations and lots of moving around. Her little ears picked up the sounds of metal clanking around, and guns being cocked. Something was going to happen; she could feel it in her gut.

Glancing out the small hole in the side of the shed told her it was nearing daybreak. The sky was a dark grey quickly turning into a vivid red color. The sun would soon come up and rid the night of its control. A small, weary smile cracked through Ann's lips. She could hear the frightened shouts of the Germans. Something, though she didn't know what, was coming and if it scared the Germans enough to keep them away from herself and Kate, then she was grateful for it. Hopefully it was the 'Allies' as Kate told her earlier. The people the older girl had promised were coming to save them.

Yes, Ann was sure of it. Today would be the last day of being trapped and hurt by the mean men that kept her here. No matter who was coming, enemy or not, she would get out of the small prison that kept her locked away. Even if death awaited her in the form of her helper, she would take it with a smile. Any way was better than being in the endless dark she had been in for so long.

Darrell 'Shifty' Powers, the charming Southern boy of Easy Company, clung to his rifle as the Germans demolished the wall shielding him from their deadly bullets. He was tempted to peek over the side when the fire ceased but as soon as he moved the bullets started flying again. He had just taken out the first machine gunner only to have the second replace him and come back with fury for his dead comrade. Wonderful.

"Ah shit!" He squeezed his eyes shut and backed as far into the corner as possible. The chickens being shot just two feet from him didn't help his moral much.

"Cover fire!" He did not dare look at who called it but prayed to God that they took the heat away from him.

A grenade went off and the incessant popping of the machine gun came to a halt. He breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes, his death grip on his gun loosening.

"You okay Shifty?"

He gave whoever shouted- his ears still rang from the fire so he couldn't tell who it was- a thumbs up and darted around the corner as someone called his name.

"We gotta take the warehouse! Shifty, pepper those windows!" Lipton yelled. Oh, so that's who asked if he was okay.

Nodding Shifty skidded towards said warehouse and proceeded to empty a clip into the windows, efficiently shattering them.

"Two to a house!"

Someone grabbed his arm and he whipped around gun in hand only to spot a blinking Webster.

Oh, hey there Web. Sorry 'bout that." He offered him a shaky smile and lowered his gun.

"Welsh wants us up on the that corner," Web explained pointing to an apartment building on the far east corner of the intersection they were crouched in. "He said he saw a couple of guys come out of there."

Shifty nodded and they both hightailed it over to the apartments. It was a five story building from what they could tell, nothing too threatening. Web glanced over at Shifty and they shared a nod before Web pulled the pin out of the grenade and tossed it in. Screams of pain echoed through the building as it went off. So, there were some Krauts left in there.

Web took a step towards their company before he heard the cries. What caught him off guard was the fact they were… girly screams? Yes, there was no possible way a German male could scream that high. He glanced over at Shifty who seemed to have heard it too. He jerked his head towards the entrance. "We should check it out."

Shifty nodded and raised his gun as he entered the building, sweeping the joint. Dead Germans littered the floor, their blood splattered all along the walls in random places. He heard someone groaning and spun around, firing a couple of bullets in the general direction. The groaning stopped. There were at least five Germans lying in their own pools of blood. He felt his nose crinkle as his boot nudged one of the bodies. No movement. He exhaled and looked around the room. There was a Nazi flag above the couch he was tempted to take but squelched the desire as he noticed the blood stains.

"Help!"

Web rose an eyebrow at the faint cries, and they continued through the building until they reached what they assumed was the back door. Nodding towards Shifty he kicked open the door and swept the yard. A miniature shed stood in the small grassless area. There was banging from inside as another wail came out- louder this time.

"He-Help!"

Making his way over Web inspected the chains on the door. "Stand back!" If he kicked the door it was more likely to break than the chains. Muffled movement came from inside and he raised his army clad boot and swiftly kicked the door down. It swung open easily and the contents of the shed came into view.

"Oh God…."

Shifty looked over at Web and nearly dropped his gun. A small girl stood in front of another laying down body with her hands spread out. Her eyes were wide with terror and she was covered head to toe in blood- some was dried on but the most oozed from fresh cuts. Her tattered dress was ripped and torn and barely clung to her small body. She couldn't have been any older than seven years old.

Lowering his weapon slowly, Webster raised his hands to show he wasn't going to do anything to hurt the girl. She looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks if not months. However, what concerned him the most was the pale body laying behind her. "I'm not going to hurt you…"

Something akin to recognition sparked in the girls eyes and she lowered her arms to the side. "A…Auh-mar-e-can?"

"Yes, we're American. We won't hurt you." Webster offered her a small smile and began to scour his pockets for the little bit of chocolate he had left. He knew he had hastily stuffed the remnants of a chocolate bar in one of his pockets before moving out yesterday. Finally finding it he whipped it out and held it at arm's length for her. "Do you want come chocolate?" She took a small, tentative step forward. "That's right, it's chocolate. Candy. Sweet."

The girl walked forward and quickly grabbed the wrapped treasure from Webster before stumbling backwards. She greedily unwrapped it and stuffed it in her mouth, a smile coming to her lips.

"Shifty check the other one."

Shifty nodded and strode into the shed, slinging his gun over his shoulder. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw who lay there. A small woman in her early twenties lay cold and motionless on the cot. Her clothes were ripped and torn like the other girl's but more serious injuries littered her body. He fell to his knees and pressed two fingers to her neck quickly. A faint pulse was his answer. "W-Web!"

"Yeah?"

"C-Come in here… you 'gotta see this."

Webster came up behind Shifty and gulped nervously. "Is she?"

"She's alive, but just barely. We have to get her out of here."

Having an eye for detail Webster spotted the crude bandage around her stomach. There was a scarlet stain seeping through it. He spun around and motioned to the girl to come over to them. "Can you tell me what happened? We want to help your friend. She's going to die if she doesn't get any help."

"Knife," the girl said quickly, dropping her chocolate in fear, rushing over to the other girl. "Germ-mens hurt us. Kate, auh-mar-e-can."

The two paratroopers shared a look. Webster kneeled down to the little girl's level and looked at her furrowing his eyebrows together. "Who's American? She is or you are?"

"Kate." The girl pointed to the girl on the cot then pointed at herself. "Ann."

"Shifty pick her up, we need to get them some med-"

Webster's sentence was cut short as a large blowing up noise sounded in the distance. Someone from above them shouted a 'Shit, they've got us zeroed! Spread it out!' The ground shook under them and Shifty cursed.

"Shifty grab the girl!" Web cried as he as he slung his gun on his back like Shifty had done previously and grabbed the little girl in his arms making a dead sprint out of the garden.

Doing as he was told Shifty murmured apologizes to Kate as he lifted her up into his arms, his left arm supporting her upper torso by holding her back, his right hand under her legs. He bit down a blush and made his way as quickly and carefully out of the garden and wreckage of the apartments' main floor as possible. Shifty followed the screams of the little girl in Web's arms before rounding a corner only to collapse against it as a mortar explosion went off a dozen yards in front of him. "Web!"

"Yeah Shifty?"

"What the hell are we supposed to do?"

Webster sat across the street with a sobbing little girl in his arms, unsure of his next move. He had trained countless times to kill or get killed, throw grenades, and hell, even jump out of planes. What the airborne had not taught him was how to deal with a screaming girl in the middle of a battle zone. Unable to use his weapon and barely able to use his arms- which were being clung to by Ann- he was stuck. "Hell if I know!"

"Great!" Shifty knew they'd just have to wait it out and pray that the mortars just happened to miss their hiding spots.

After a couple more mortar hits they seemed to shy away from their position and focus to the east of their location. Shifty stood up and rushed past the other paratroopers, some giving him odd looks. "Hey! Where's the aid station?"

"About a couple hundred yards away!" A soldier he didn't recognize yelled back at him. "It's in some old barber shop."

Shifty ducked his head in appreciation and darted away before the unknown Soldier could ask him who the dame in his arms was.

Web followed after him, Ann still sobbing in his arms. "Where are we going Shifty?"

"To the 'temp aid station. We 'hafta get…" he wracked his brain for the name Ann had spouted off earlier. "Er… Kate I think it was… Anyway, we have to get her looked at. She's barely hanging on."

Web trailed after Shifty, the girl clinging to him sobbing hysterically. He vaguely wondered if he had done anything to contribute to her emotional breakdown. A mortar went off in front of them and he looked up just in time to see Sergeant Lipton fly backwards into a wall. "Shifty! Give me the girl and go help Lip!" He set Ann down and fell to his knees holding her shoulders. "Stay close to me. I have to carry your friend. You're going to be alright."

Shifty handed Webster the girl as Webster stood back up before sprinting over to Lipton. "You're alright Lip!"

Dodging the running soldiers, Webster finally made it to the barber shop, Ann in tow behind him gripping the end of his jacket, and rushed inside. "Doc! Hey Doc get over here!"

Eugene Roe came into view and looked at the girl in Webster's hands before his doctor mode clicked on. "Set her down over there!"

Webster nodded and quickly set the unconscious girl on the table, stepping back to let Roe do his thing. He noted the small tug on the back of his jacket and craned his neck back to look at a red eyed Ann. He mustered up a smile and clasped her hand in his, removing her grip from his jacket. "Hey there sweetheart, everything is going to be okay." Unsure if it was a totally inappropriate gesture, Webster picked the girl up into his arms and held her up under her bottom as she wrapped her small arms around his neck. He remembered holding his little sister like that when she got upset or hurt herself, and figured its comfort applied to all little girls.

"David, you might want to go into a different room with her." Webster glanced over at Roe who was bent over Kate working on her side. "I have to- uh," Roe coughed awkwardly as his eyes flickered up towards the other occupants. "Take her clothes off to look at her wounds."

Blushing, Webster ducked out of the room still holding Ann in his arms, mumbling a few words of understanding under his breath. A small hand touched his cheek and he looked up into small blue eyes. "Erm, y-yes?"

Ann stared back, undeterred by his stuttering. She wasn't sure how to express what she wanted to say, so she merely kissed him on both cheeks quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"You're welcome. …. I think." Figuring she was tired he began to rub her back and hum a Glenn Miller song. He couldn't remember the name, but the tune had always seemed to stick with him. After a couple of minutes he felt Ann's hold around his neck loosen and her breath even out. Despite the circumstances, Webster felt himself smile. She had fallen asleep. Continuing his humming he walked out into the streets to get away from the injured soldiers coming in. He wanted to get her as far away from the screams of pain as possible. He knew the once innocent little bundle in his arms had seen far too much pain and suffering in her short life. A sick feeling invaded his stomach as he thought about what she must have gone through. This is what war was.

"And this is why we fight," he murmured quietly, savoring the small bit of humanity he felt as Ann's chest rose and fell with her light breaths. "God help us."

* * *

**_September 13__th__, 1940_**

_It had been a two days since Alfred had last come over. Two days soon turned into a week, and then a week into a month, and finally a month into three. Kate was determined to get to the bottom of it. Alfred was her best friend and he knew she was never allowed out of the house alone. The last time she'd snuck out, she was caught and grounded for a month! This wasn't fair for__her. The longest Alfred went without seeing her last time was three weeks. Three weeks, not three months._

_Lacing up her boots,__she stood up and pushed her window open. Alfred had left one of his ball caps in her room, which she has hastily stuffed her hair into. Looking over at her full length mirror in the corner of her room,__she smirked at her reflection. Her long hair was hidden in her cap and she had traded her fancy dress for a pair of brown trousers and white button up shirt. If one didn't look too closely, they'd mistake her for a boy. Perfect._

_Hopping out her window, she sprinted out towards their fence and dived into the hedgerow. There was no turning back now. She let out a relieved breath, no shouts or yells yet, so far so good. With a determined twinkle in her eye she made her way towards the fence and grabbed the metal bars, climbing over them. Albert had taught her how to climb the fence one day and she mumbled thanks to him. Once successfully over the fence she jumped onto the cement sidewalk and dusted off her shorts,__whistling innocently. Luckily no one was around and the people that were could care less about her._

_Scurrying over to the streetcar,__she jumped on the back with the other laughing boys and lowered her gaze to the ground. Alfred had also taught her how to get a free ride around the neighborhood and into the city on the railway cars. Her parents gave her the book smarts, but Alfred taught her everything she knew about street smarts._

"_Hey, look at what we've got here. A pretty boy!" One of the boys next to Kate nudged her shoulder. "Say there pretty boy what's your name?"_

_Alfred had warned her about some of the ruffians that streetcar hopped. 'Never trust 'em. They're not like us. We do it for the adventure. They do it for the thrill of getting away with it.' "None of your business."_

_A chorus of 'oohs' went around as the boys laughed and nudged the boy who had first spoken. Said boy scoffed and shoved them back. "Ah whatever. You don't matter none how anyway." With that the boys went back to their conversation and Kate was left in peace._

_Ten more dull minutes went by before it was finally her stop. Grinning like a fool she jumped off and gazed up at the grand hotel in front of her. Alfred's Grandfather rented him and his mother a penthouse at the top. Ever since Alfred's father had passed away his mother and himself were completely dependent on his grandfather. Kate very was fond of Alfred's mother Eleanor, she was more of a mother to her than her own in sorts. Every time Kate managed to convince her parents to let her visit Eleanor would greet her with a big smile and give her the biggest and most love filled hugs in the world. Afterwards she'd make everyone sit down in the living room and have some cookies or pie, something sweet to sweeten the soul._

_Marching into the hotel she walked made a beeline for the elevators, "Top floor please."_

_The man operating the elevator rolled his eyes. "This isn't a place where street urchins belong. Run along back to the gutters and leave the rich people alone."_

_Oh yeah, she didn't look like herself did she? Right, well, that's no reason for someone to talk to her like that! "Shut up and do as I say," she hissed, crossing her arms. "Or I'll get your job taken away."_

"_Oh really?" The man peered down at her, "and what's a shrimp like you going to do?"_

_Kate glowered and stepped on his foot, her spoiled childish temper getting the best of her- although seventeen__ y__ears of age, she couldn't help but act like a spoiled brat when she didn't get her way. "I will get my father to make this hotel fire you." She narrowed her eyes dangerously, "I'm the heir to the McAlester fortune, I think I can make that happen."_

"_Right, going up."_

_Smiling smugly, __Kate uncrossed her arms and watched the numbers on the top of the elevator slowly rise._

_DING!_

_Not bothering to give the elevator operator a spare glance she skipped out and towards the grand double doors of the Stone Penthouse. Rocking back and forth on her heels she knocked on the white polished doors twice before clasping her hands behind her back._

_Robert, the Stone's butler opened the door and grinned when he saw Kate. "Well if it isn't little Miss Kate. How the heck are you?"_

_Although professional around Ms. Stone, Robert was like Kate's buddy, always joking around with her when she came for a visit. "Doing good Bert! Just dropped by to see why Alfred hasn't com-…" she cut__herself short once she saw Robert's expression._

"_You mean, he didn't tell you?"_

"_Tell me what?"_

_Robert ushered Kate inside and sat her down in the living room. He began to pace back and forth sending Kate glances every now and again. "I really thought he would have told you…"_

"_Told me what?" Kate demanded, worry piercing through her voice._

"_That he left for England the day after your party. He joined the Royal Air Force."_

_Robert stopped pacing and Kate's breath hitched in her throat. Both of their gazes turned towards the new voice, Kate's heart sinking. Eleanor Stone…._

_Eleanor Paton was born in California in 1901. Her family moved to New York when her father made a gamble on an oil rig and struck it rich. She met her future__ husband, __Lawrence Stone- a businessman's son, when she was nineteen. Two years later they were married and a year after, Alfred Stone was born into the world. In her youth she was a stunning brunette with chocolate brown eyes full of wonder and a heart longing for adventure. Lawrence gave her that and more- a family. In August of 1935 when Alfred was thirteen, his father was killed by a street robber over ten dollars. Though she put on a happy smile for Alfred's sake, Eleanor had never been the same again._

"_No matter how much I begged him not to go, he wouldn't listen. He kept saying that we would be dragged in sooner or later, and it was better to help now."_

_Kate could only stare up at the shell of a woman walking down the staircase. The once warm and loving smile was replaced by insipid cold ones. Sparkling brown eyes that crinkled around the edges when she smiled were dull and hazed over. Eleanor's once fine and elegant hair was messy and distraught. Her clothes were dirty and a size too__large, her skin so stretched across her frail bones__it looked a size too small. The previously beautiful and strong woman was now a broken and distressed mess barely holding herself together. "E-Eleanor…"_

"_Hello Kate," she replied, coming to a halt at the end of the stairs. "I've lost them- both of them, first Lawrence and now Alfred." Eleanor looked away absently, "I haven't slept. I keep asking God why he's taken them away." Her vacant glance found its way back to Kate, "But he won't answer me."_

_Robert was quick to take Eleanor's hand and started to lead her back upstairs, sending an apologizing look Kate's way. "She's ill. She hasn't slept since Alfred left. I'm sorry but she needs to go back to bed."_

"_O-Of course. Please, I- I can see she needs it." Kate stood up quickly and headed towards the door._

"_Find him," Kate paused in mid step and craned her neck to look at the frail woman. "Bring him home Kate. Please, he's all I have left."_

"_Come now Ms. Stone, let's get you put down for a nap," Robert murmured leading Eleanor away._

_Eleanor gripped the stair rail as her gaze bore into Kate's widened brown eyes. "Please, I beg of you. Do what I could never do. Save him Kate, save him."_

* * *

Rate and Review to get me going?

~Secret Wonderland


	3. Lucky Day

**A/N: **Hiddo Hi Ho ya'll! Sorry it took me a while, school's back and I'm drowning in makeup work. I took up an extra class so I'm behind by about half a year. Fabulous. Anyway! I changed something in the first chapter- the whole leg broken thing. Five was a little much, so- I changed it to two. Uh-huh. That's about all.

**Acknowledgments:**

**Bobaado: My Lovely Beta reader who makes sure I don't screw my story up. Much love.  
**

Azrael's Darkest Secrets- I suppose you're right, James Bond never hurt anyone... :) Oh, I'm digging 'Dangerous Seduction' though.

Ruthie-r89- Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it~

beckylove- Awww thank you so much! I'm super self conscious about my writing, you saying I write beautifully made me super happy.

EmmyMK- I like Speirs a lot too! Gwaaah I like those titles!

Lift the Wings- Mmm Websters pretty awesome! I thought I'd make a minor character love story because... the minor characters never get any love.

cHoCoLaTe- RuM- Oh Liebgott, now there's a good idea! Thanks, I think I'll throw some awesome Lieb in the mix somewhere.

**Disclaimers: I don't own BoB- if I did... well... *stares off into space* ... *Cough* I mean no disrespect against the actual veterans. This is purely based off of HBO's mini-series and the actors portrayals of Easy Company. The dates are slightly skewed as well. I know they're in battle on the 7th and 8th but since it goes from 8 to D-Day + 25 I thought I could push the dates back. **

* * *

**D-Day plus 8, 14th of June 1944**

******Carentan, France**  


The first few days of Kate's time with her SS captors weren't too bad. They fed her, gave her warm meals, and didn't sound off any alarms that they knew who she was. Of course that was too good to be true and on the fifth day she found herself in a shitty interrogation room- one she'd visit many times after that.

A sort of prodding feeling stirred Kate from her lovely slumber. She had just been dreaming about being at home in the nice summer air when whatever it was prodded her again. She felt her fingers twitch. If that godforsaken unidentified thing poked her again so help her she'd-

Poke.

"Sonofa," she swung her arm around and caught the still yet to be identified thing off guard. Her hand met skin and a crisp 'slap' sound echoed through the space. She paused. Usually if she slapped a guard that was sent to wake her up she'd be shoved to the floor, kicked, hit, slapped, punched, or at least given a serenade of foul German words spurting from the unfortunate soul to be slapped by her. All that could be heard was someone snickering. Really, snickering? That was a new one.

Another snicker, "She got you good, Doc."

English? Since when did the Germans use freaking English? Her mind must be playing tricks on her.

"_I'm not falling for it again,"_ she spat in German, her eyes still closed from her slumber beforehand. "_Not this time." _

The last time she'd heard American accents was when an unlucky bomber crew was downed above Carentan. Vongel had decided to try and play 'set up Kate with downed American airman to coax information out of her' and set up a whole scenario for it to play out. They'd knocked her out, tied her to a chair and left her in an abandoned building. The next thing she knew she was staring straight into the face of an American bomber pilot, uniform and all. Needless to say one of them screwed up and she ended up digging graves the next day.

"What'd she say?"

"Well Doc, if I spoke Kraut you'd be the first to know."

Another poke to her shoulder, "Ma'am, uh, are you… okay?"

Curiosity got the better of her and she sat up, her eyes fluttering open. A nauseating feeling swept through her, making her topple over almost instantly. She groaned and clutched her head, her vision still rather blurry. "Did Ike beat my head in with a steel baseball bat while I was asleep?"

Another chuckle. She must be on a roll.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The voice, she assumed it wasn't the one chuckling, repeated again.

As she began to regain control over her body, she was vaguely aware of some scratchy, rather itchy material around her upper part of her body. Her lower half was bare though, which made her skeptical of her situation. Turning over she propped her elbow up on the table and rested the side of her head in her palm. Two men stared back at her, completely unmoving.

The first she assumed was a medic- though the white arm band with a medic symbol was a dead giveaway- he just had a medic feel about him. His dark eyes bore into hers as he stared at her, clipboard in hand. His OD's were covered in blood, along with his face and hands. That was another dead giveaway of his medic status. The second of the two had brown doe eyes and a crazy smirk planted on his face. His main feature however, seemed to be his ears a size too large for his body. He almost reminded her of an elf or something similar.

Realizing they were waiting on her answer Kate shrugged with one shoulder. "I've been better I suppose," she pushed herself up into a sitting position, an OD jacket clinging to her torso. "Now the real question is, where the hell am I and how did I get here?"

That seemed to snap the boys out of their lull and the medic offered his hand out to her. "Eugene Roe, company medic."

"You're with the hundred and first airborne," big ears supplied. "I'm Private Donald Hoobler."

"Pleasure," Kate eyed the medics hand warily before taking it in her own, shaking it. "Kate, Kate Bellamont." First rule about being a spy: don't tell people your identity all willy nilly like. Sure they were American but she wasn't going to go spouting off- "Wait, did you say airborne?" The whole goddamned reason she was captured was because she was scoping out a proper landing spot for those stupid parachuting fools to land. They were the source of her problems.

"Yes ma'am," Hoobler said with a quirky grin. "We're both part of Easy Company, best damned- I mean best dang company in the whole battalion."

The Medic, Roe, made a move toward her- shyly ducking his head. "Is it okay if I check your bandages…?"

Kate nodded and watched him as he stepped towards her and prodded at her forehead. Glancing down she noted her foot was splinted, albeit sloppily, but none the less splinted. Funny, she hadn't noticed that before. Looking at the OD jacket clinging to her body she noted Hoobler's name imprinted on the tag. She also noticed that besides the OD jacket and her undergarments, she was stark naked. Her cheeks tinged red at that and her gaze turned downward, inspecting the floor with embarrassment.

"Your foot was fractured when you got here." Roe paused as Kate scoffed before continuing- and she had thought her leg was broken, "And you almost bled out from your side." He gently took her arm and moved it so it was resting in her lap so he could inspect her side wound. "You should be okay though. The rest you got while you were out helped your condition considerably."

"How long was I out?" Her gaze lingered on the floor, her body stiff from his informal touch. This was highly awkward for her.

"A day and a half I'd reckon."

Hoobler chuckled when Kate groaned in frustration. "It's alright ma'am. Doc Roe kept the men at bay. They got real riled up when they found out you were in here." He smiled and leaned against one of the counters in the room they were in, "They didn't get past the entrance without Doc yelling at them."

Lifting up her head, Kate rose an eyebrow. "Then how did you get in here Private Hoobler?"

Hooblers hands rose in defense, "Hey, there missy. I'm not interested in taking advantage of a broad who's out cold." He smiled coyly, "I was here as your protection for today. One of my buddies was here yesterday and I stepped in for him today so he could get some rest."

"How thoughtful of you," Kate said sarcastically as Roe undid her side bandage. She winced when the cold air touched her tender skin around the wound, but otherwise remained quiet.

"I need to redress the wound. Is that okay?" Roe looked over at her expectantly as he gathered some sulfa powder and bandages.

Kate mentally smacked her head against a wall. He was too damned polite for a medic. He should just do whatever the hell he wanted because he knew best. He was the bloody medic after all. "Sure, sure, that's fine."

"Uh, I need you to, well-" he scratched his neck awkwardly, avoiding her gaze. "Can you take off the jacket? I need to see the wound…. Sorry."

Again, he was just too damned polite. Kate shrugged the jacket off, biting her cheek as the rough green cloth scraped against the now exposed wound. She set the jacket aside and wrapped an arm around her nearly exposed torso. The only thing keeping the small bit of dignity she had left was her bra that covered the more sensitive part of her upper body.

Hoobler looked away out of respect and lit a cigarette, taking a thoughtful drag. "So Miss Kate, if I may be so bold. Why the hell are you in German held France?"

"Well Private," Kate's eyes bore into the ceiling this time instead of the floor- she figured the floor had suffered enough of her harsh gaze already, "I'm here on vacation. Too bad the war started and ruined it huh?"

"Oh ha, ha," Hoobler retorted sarcastically, taking another long puff of his cig.

Kate's nose winkled and she used her free arm to cover her nose. "Do you have to smoke? Such a filthy habit." She looked at him expectantly.

A shrug was all she received as said smoker took it out of his mouth, dropped it on the ground, and crushed it with the toe of his boot. "I guess not." He looked up and matched her stare.

Roe finished tying off the bandage as the two looked at each other. He cleared his throat awkwardly, breaking the two from their staring contest. "Right, well, you're all set." He picked up Hoob's OD jacket and handed it to her. "You can wear this until we find some suitable clothes for you."

Putting the jacket on Kate ran her fingers through her hair. Her pinky stung a little but otherwise seemed fine. Ann must have been worried- ….. Ann! "Where's the little girl I was with?" Kate stood up quickly, hissing as her splinted foot collided with the floor. She searched the small aid station and cursed hobbling towards the door.

"Uh, Miss Kate I don't think-" Roe was interrupted by a 'can it medic boy' from Kate as she grabbed a rifle near the door to use as a makeshift crutch. "Hoobler, go with her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I have other patients to look after." Roe shook his head in an annoyed fashion and turned to go help the other wounded.

Hoobler grinned ear to ear as he followed a staggering Kate, catching up to her easily. "You look like a madwoman limping along with just an OD jacket and a rifle."

Kate rolled her eyes and continued to limp along, catching the attention of everyone who saw her. "Shut it big ears. If you killed Ann I swear I'll castrate you and your ears."

Touching his heart in a mock wounded manner, Hoob laughed. "I'm hurt. I know you for ten minutes and you're already breaking my heart and threatening harm on my manhood."

Spotting a group of lounging soldiers smoking, Kate made her way over to them and gritted her teeth as Hoobler followed, laughing at her expense. "Have any of you seen a little girl?"

The group looked up and a cigarette fell from one of the soldier's open mouth as they looked at Kate. It must be their fucking lucky day. A dame comes hobbling along in just a jacket that barely covers her, and she's injured so she can't run away.

"Wow Hoob, if I would have known the aid station was tending to dames dressed like this I would have volunteered to help out a long time ago," one of them joked.

"Shut up Luz," the guy next to him smacked him upside the head and offered her a charming smile. "Hello Miss, I'm Floyd Talbert. That there is George Luz," he pointed down towards the man rubbing his head from the blow he had just received. "It's nice to meet you. We don't see many good looking dames now-a-days."

They seemed to be ignoring her question completely. How nice of them.

"Pleasure. I'm Kate. Now, have you seen a little blonde girl anywhere?"

A skinny guy with black hair and a cig tucked behind his ear shrugged. "Not that I know of."

"Real helpful aren't ya Joe?" Hoobler said sarcastically, his eyes rolling dramatically.

Joe punched Hoobler in the arm, glaring at the elfish man. "Aw shut up Hoob, you're just trying to charm the broad."

"Hey now, there's no shame in charming," Talbert added, with a grin.

The fourth of the group, one she had not been introduced to looked around thoughtfully. "Didn't Webster have a little girl with him?"

Murmurs of agreement went through the group and the one known as Talbert stood up. "I think I know where Web is. I'll take you there," he offered her his arm and gave her a rather attractive smile. "I wouldn't want a pretty lady like you getting taken advantage of by all the lazy and bored soldiers around."

"Yeah, like those yokels from F Company!" Hoobler said laughing at his own quip.

Looking down at his arm, Kate sighed in defeat. She knew she couldn't find whoever this Webster was on her own and Hoobler seemed content taking Talbert's place, so… what the hell, he would suffice as her tour guide. She took his arm almost reluctantly and let him lead her away. As they walked away, she glanced over her shoulder at the soldier who had provided the information about Webster, "Who's that?"

Talbert turned to see who she was looking at, "Oh, that's Skinny- errr, I mean Wayne Sisk. There's nothing really special about him. He's a swell enough guy though. Real shy around people he don't know."

"Ah," she could respect that. Many people she'd come across in her travels were like that. Hell, even she became tongue tied and fidgety around some people. "So Mister Talbert, are you with…" she wracked her brain for Hoobler's company name, "… Easy was it?" He nodded and let go of her arm so he could support her around her waist, "are you with Easy Company as well?" Kate had to grit her teeth from lashing out at his completely inappropriate behavior. 'He's only trying to be nice,' she reminded herself.

He nodded as the turned around a building corner, shocking the guys standing on the other side. "Best company if I do say so myself."

"So I've heard," she replied dryly, surveying the gawking soldiers.

Talbert seemed to notice and shot a glare in their direction, "What's this, you privates never seen a girl before?"

The privates seemed to straighten up and cough awkwardly, turning their attention elsewhere.

Kate had to stifle a giggle. Talbert had just pulled rank for her. Even though he was acting fresh with her, he still seemed like a decent guy. Incredibly attractive as well…

"Looks like I've found your missing girl," Talbert's amused voice sounded from beside her. He had caught her staring at him, damn. "Do I get a kiss for my efforts?"

Giving him an incredulous look, she rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

He laughed, much to her surprise, and nodded. "Yes, in my dreams. You're certainly going to be haunting them now with your beauty."

"Aren't you just the charmer," she replied, attempting to sound indifferent, though the pink rising in her cheeks made him grin stupidly. "You get an A for effort, but no kiss."

Talbert feigned a hurt look, but his charming smile couldn't stay off his face for long. "Aw hell, can't blame a guy for trying."

Kate opened her mouth to reply with something witty but she found herself sprawled out on the ground, a bouncy figure on top of her. "Hyper aren't we."

Ann sat on Kate's stomach; face completely covered in melted chocolate, with Webster in tow. "Webby gave me choco-late," she chirped grinning down at her previous caregiver.

"Oh wonderful." Kate peered over Ann's shoulder and locked eyes with the infamous Webster. He looked down at her, shrugging innocently. "So you're Webster huh?"

"David Webster ma'am," he supplied, giving her a small smile. "Sorry about the chocolate thing. I didn't know she'd go around asking every GI that passed by for some."

Raising an eyebrow, Kate pushed herself up into a sitting position- with Talbert's aid- pulled the smaller girl in a hug. She rested her chin on top of Ann's head and closed her eyes contently. They were in good hands now, safe and alive. Nothing else mattered for the moment.

Ann's arms wrapped around the others waist, although they could barely fit all the way around, and snuggled into her. Web was great but she didn't hug him like she hugged Kate. Though, she had attacked a random GI that gave her two bars of chocolate in a hyper tackle hug that resulted in her sitting proudly on his chest devouring the chocolate.

"Right, well," Webster said awkwardly, unsure of what to do. "How do you two, uh, know each other?"

Kate opened her eyes and gazed up at Webster. Letting go of Ann's petite frame, she motioned for him to take her. Webster quickly scooped Ann up in his arms while Talbert helped Kate to her feet.

Brushing her jacket off Kate leaned against Tab and smiled pleasantly over at Webster. "We met when the SS took her prisoner under suspicion of working with the French resistance." She laughed wistfully, "That's a load of bull though. They took her because of her heritage."

Tab looked at her quizzically, "Heritage?"

"She was born and raised Jewish. She came to Carentan to escape the Gestapo ." Kate glanced at Ann who was happily munching on more chocolate, amazed at how well she was handling things for being so young.

The group was quiet for a while; the two American GIs letting it sink in. They knew that racism towards the Jewish was running ramped in Europe, but Ann seemed so blissfully unaware. Hell, Talbert bet Ann hardly knew the difference between a Jew and a non Jew.

"Private Webster, Sergeant Talbert," a clean, crisp southern drawl said, snapping the trio out of their lull. "I need to speak with Miss Kate." He cleared his throat as the three turned to face them, the two soldiers snapping salutes. "Sergeant Talbert, please go find some- er, suitable clothes for her- pants at the very least."

Talbert nodded curtly and scampered off to do as his superior said. Webster shot a sympathetic look Kate's way and wandered off with Ann in his arms. He knew better than to be in range of Sink when he didn't want to be disturbed. He'd heard the story from the noncoms about his anger when they'd tried to resign from Easy Company.

Sink turned towards Kate and frowned. "Please follow me. I have to ask you a few questions. I'm sure you understand I can't just let you run around without the proper background check."

"Of course sir," Kate gulped and trailed after him. Great, she'd been interrogated by the enemy, and now it was her own side's turn. Hopefully Sink was an understanding man. ... That or she got her one phone call, either one worked.

* * *

_The attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7__th__ 1941 was a day that would live in infamy. The Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and America declared war. On February 19__th__, Roosevelt signed the Executive Order 9066 to relocate Japanese American families to Relocation centers all across America. America couldn't risk having spies spread valuable information to their enemies, so they began to take it to the next step. The rich and famous were even taken under suspicion of being more loyal to their homeland. America was paranoid._

**_February 23rd, 1942_**

_Kate yawned and sprawled out on her duvet, burying her body further into the soft white fabric. She had begged her father to bribe the US consulate to request information on Alfred the year before and had been corresponding with him ever since. Apparently now that America was in the war Alfred intended to transfer over into the Airborne as a pilot or something like that. His latest letter spoke of dog fighting over the English Channel with the Luftwaffe on the day of Pearl Harbor. His letters only came every two or three months, but it assured Kate enough to know he wasn't lying dead at the bottom of the ocean somewhere._

_Rolling over to snuggle her pillow, Kate became aware of the silence that surrounded her. Usually their workers were up and making breakfast or cleaning the house. Silence was a rare thing in the time of war. _

"_Kate," a voice called out from behind the door, making a groggy Kate sit up. "You're needed in the dining room."_

_Making a groaning noise to confirm she was up, she stumbled over to her dresser and grabbed her robe. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Kate wandered downstairs. Entering the dining room she covered a yawn with her fist and smacked her lips. "Good morning."_

_The only reply she got was sobs from the end of the table._

_Kate snapped awake and looked down towards the sobs, her expression contorting into one of confusion. "Mother? What's wrong?"_

_Jonathan McAlester and his wife sat at the end of the large ornate table lifelessly. The latter was sobbing into her hands as her husband rubbed her back tiredly. A man dressed in a fine suit sat to the left of Jonathan looking at the couple with sympathy. Papers were scattered about the table with various scrawling on each one. _

"_What's going on?" Kate questioned, taking a shaking step towards her parents._

_Her father looked up, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His usual optimistic smile was replaced with a morbid, grim line. He motioned her forward, "Kate, please come sit down next to your mother."_

_Kate did as she was told without question, eyeing the man next to her father as she plopped down. "Father?"_

"_Miss. McAlester, allow me to explain the situation. I'm Miles Kincade and I work for the government. Do you know what that is?" Kate nodded, looking at him wearily. "I have some bad news." He waved his hand in her mother's direction, "Your mother's parents were Japanese."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

_Miles sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You know what happened on December 7__th__ of last year correct?"_

_Kate nodded, who didn't? "Of course. The Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, "_

"_Right and your mother is of Japanese __descent__."_

"_That can't be true. My mother is Chinese. It even says it on her papers." This didn't make any sense to her. Sure the Japs bombed Pearl Harbor but that didn't mean her mother had any part of it. Lily hadn't even spoken to her parents since her wedding day almost nineteen years ago. _

_Miles looked towards Jonathan for help, but the latter turned his head and kept silent. He knew there would be no help from him. "Yes but you see, your mother's parents never officially registered as Chinese citizens when they moved to China. Meaning your mother, although born in China, is Japanese." Lily began to sob harder and Kate looked at him even more confused. "I suppose I'll just get to the point. Your mother has to go to a relocation center by the end of this week." His gaze flashed up at her. His expression reminded her of a hawk looking at its prey. He no longer looked like just the bearer of bad news- but someone on a mission. "Or…"_

_Kate glared at him, her hands grabbing the edge of her seat. "Or? Or what?" _

"_Well, I don't know if you could handle it." _

"_If you don't tell me what it is, I won't know if I can handle it."_

_Looking at the seventeen year old girl in front of him, he began to have second thoughts about his offer. She looked far too young to be put through what hardships- if she accepted- she would be forced to endure. "Your father," he said borderline cautions, "Said you spoke French and German fluently?"_

"_Yes sir, my father hired private tutors for me. I know French and German, and I'm currently working on Italian."_

_Miles nodded thoughtfully before moving papers around on the table. "If you choose to accept what I'm about to propose to you, you must know it will not be easy. You will be putting your life on the line, but you're mother will be able to stay away from the relocation centers." He plucked a crème colored paper off the table and slid it over to Kate. "The British SOE, Special Operations Executive, needs a few females to help them gather information. America has offered to send a few of our own over. Not many young British or American girls speak fluent French or German, even fewer speak both." He pointed down to the paper, "If you choose to accept this you'll be sent to England to train. The training will be hard and you will be asked to take great risks for your country."_

_Kate exhaled as her eyes bore into the paper. _

"_I cannot guarantee you'll get through the war alive."_

"_Baby, you don't have to," a frail raspy voice said, as a hand found its way to hers. "I'll be fine."_

_Looking up, Kate caught the bleary eyes gaze of her mother. She knew her mother didn't want her to go. What sane mother would want their only child to risk their life?_

_Kate lowered her gaze back towards the white piece of paper in front of her. Alfred. He was stationed in England wasn't he? She wouldn't go for her mother or father, no, she'd go for Alfred. Jonathan and Lily McAlester, although they loved their daughter, barely spent any time with her. She was the classic rich girl who had been taken care of by a nanny all her life. The only real time she spent with them was holidays and vacation times. Her nanny had been the one to take care of her while she was sick and bandage her injuries. She knew her father cared more about Lily than herself. Alfred was always there for her though, much like her nanny. She might go as far as to say Alfred and his mother were more of a family to her than her own family. Her father's silence only made her resent the fact more._

_They had kept her locked away from adventure and the world far too long. Her best friend was out fighting the enemy with bravery and courage while she spent her days and nights learning Italian with a tutor. Perhaps this was her chance to break free from her rich girl mentality and do something good. _

"_I'll do it." She stated after a moment, reaching out to grab a pen. "But not for the reasons you think I am."_

_Miles nodded, handing her a pen apprehensively. "You've taken what I've said seriously right?"_

_Kate nodded, the only thing in her mind being her best friend- and the man she decided she loved after he left. "Of course." _

_With a quick flick of her wrist Katharine McAlester signed her life away._

* * *

Yup. That's it. Reviews would make me write faster. Seriously- they do. Leeeegit.

(Side note: The first four chapters are sort of slow because they're setting everything up. It speeds up on the fifth. I promise.)


	4. Hell of a Story

Hey all! I'm super sorry! I've been balancing two sports, and working full time! Eek! It's been a very, very busy summer for me! Anyway, here's a grand spanking new update for all ya'll who've reviewed. I appreciate it!

**Acknowledgments:**

**Bobaado: My Lovely Beta reader who makes sure I don't screw my story up and puts up with my stupidity. 3**

**All my reviewers 3**

* * *

**D-Day plus 8, 14th of June 1944**

******Carentan, France**

"Uh huh, yes I see. Yes she is. It seems so. … Really? Well, alright. I believe I have something in mind." Sink cast Kate a look and then turned back towards the window, effectively making Kate's nervous system go on the fritz. He had looked, gazed, and scrutinized her between every thought he had while on the phone. She was going to go insane if he kept doing it. "On the down low, I understand. Yes sir, good day to you too."

After what seemed like an eternity of talking to her SOE officer, Sink finally hung up the phone. His gaze lingered on her before he promptly sat down in his desk and pulled out a cigar. He fumbled around with a lighter trying to light the thing, before taking a long puff. His hard gaze turned back to her and she gripped the edge of the chair tighter, her expression seemingly indifferent.

"When I first heard your story it was hard to believe someone like yourself would be working for the limeys." His speech was slightly skewed by the large cigar firmly tucked to the side of his mouth, but she managed to make out his words. "I had heard about the McAlester's daughter going to study in England in the papers, but I never expected-" he cut himself off as he shook his head in a disbelieving manner. "How long did you say you'd been here?"

Kate exhaled loudly, "Since the beginning of forty three sir." So, her British SOE captain successfully smoothed his ruffled feathers. Good.

"A year and a half? You've been here for that long?" Sink let out a low whistle of approval. Kate gave him a pointed look as her eyes darted towards the phone. "Right, what your orders are." He took the cigar out and put it in the glass dish on his desk. Sink leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk, his left fist going into a knuckle while his right hand loosely gripped it. He peered over at her, his expression softer than when she had first met him. "You are to stay with us until the British can safely smuggle you out of the country. They have a mission in mind for you, but it's in the works. You'll be attached to the hundred and first until then."

She nodded, her death grip on her poor chair finally loosening. "Right, I see. That's understandable." Her nerves were always on edge when dealing with higher ups she had no previous interaction with.

"You'll be traveling with Easy Company, the fellows who found you." He continued, as if he hadn't heard her speak. "Your CO on the phone said you had fighting experience so you'll be fighting. No special treatment or anything." His eyes seemed to harden again. "Now, the issue with the little girl you're with."

Kate knew she'd have to fight the Colonel to let Ann stay with her, but she'd sure as hell do it. He wasn't necessarily her superior so she could probably push him a lot more than any man under his command could. "Ann and I will stay together." Her will, like when being interrogated by Vongel, would not be undermined. She and Ann would not split up because of some power drunk Colonel of some airborne battalion. "She had lost everything and everyone she knew. I'm the closest thing she has to family."

Sink's expression was unreadable, as if he expected her to continue. She obliged him.

"I will take care of her and none of your men will be in jeopardy of getting hurt because of her. She already knows how to tend to some wounds so she could help out your medics." A pained look flitted across Kate's face as her eyes cast downwards. "I was shot when I was first caught. She dug the bullet out. Her fingers are so small they're a lot less damaging to bullet wounds than a grown man's." Kate looked back up at him, her resolve unfaltering. "I know it is against every army regulation in the book but as a human being I beg of you to consider it."

The Colonel seemed to consider the fact, his face portraying an inner battle. After a few more minutes of the internal battle he sighed and shook his head. "You remind me of my daughter. A sweet little girl, but as hard headed as they come when they've set their mind to something." He chuckled a little, completely and utterly confusing Kate. "I suppose I can't say no to your logic. If you're like my daughter at all you'd go against what I say and do it anyway." He became serious again. Was this man bipolar? "You must keep her out of sight and out of the way. When the first opportunity for a good home and family arises you must take it. Do you understand?"

Kate's smile was so big she felt like her face might split. The Colonel didn't seem like such a bad guy after all. Sure he was intimidating at first, but he seemed to be human enough- his bipolar behavior made him more human in her eyes. Well, more so than the SS captains she'd come across.

"I've also taken what you've done for your country into mind." He glanced at her bandaged head, splinted leg, bloody and bruised covered skin frowning. A well brought up young lady shouldn't have had to go through that. No young girl or lady should have to be torn from the place she lived to fight a war she had no place in. He couldn't even imagine what she'd been through.

A knock at the door roused the Colonel from his thought, "Yes? Who is it?"

"Sergeant Talbert, sir. With the uh, pants you requested."

"Right, right, come in."

The door creaked open and Talbert's head popped in, looking around, before he fully stepped into the room. In his hands was a pair of wadded up OD pants that looked like they had been soaked in water, then tied to a jeep while it sped around for a couple of minutes to dry them out.

"I managed to snag some pants from the smallest in our company: Perconte. They should fit the best. I even scored you a boot for your un-splinted foot," He lifted them up meekly, offering her a smile. He had such a childish charm it made her smile back. "Catch!" He tossed them to her before turning towards Sink, snapping a salute. "Will that be all, sir?"

Sink seemed to ponder over the question before shaking his head. "Miss Mc-" he cut himself off as she glared at him- she had told him her identity must not be revealed. "-Bellamont," he corrected himself, "You must have had a house here correct?"

Kate nodded as she rolled the legs of her pants up, while Talbert unlaced the boot next to her.

"Well, I'm sure a couple of the men wouldn't mind accompanying you to gather your things."

She observed Talbert's eyebrows rise in surprise, his fingers ceasing their movement. "She's staying with us, sir?"

Sink nodded absently, "In Easy Company no less. I expect you to introduce her to Winters and the rest of the company after she gathers her stuff. Understood?"

"Understood, sir."

Kate hid a smile as she took the boot from his hands and pulled it on. She wore a seven in women's and these were easily a nine in men's. That meant it was four men sizes too big. Wonderful. "I'm going to be falling a lot, I just know it."

"I'll make sure you don't fall," Talbert muttered in her ear with a stupid grin.

Resisting the urge to smack him upside the head like he had done to that Luz character earlier, Kate stood up and gave a small towards the Colonel. "It was… a pleasure meeting you, sir. Thank you for understanding my situation."

Sink waved her off, puffing another cigar. "Of course, now, I expect to not see you for a while." He looked up and winked, "The only time I see soldiers from Easy is when they're in trouble."

"I'll be sure not to get sent," Kate said, biting back a smirk.

"Or just not get caught," Talbert chimed in.

The Colonel couldn't help but smile, "Or that. Dismissed."

The two quickly scurried out, the female having difficulties not tripping in her oversized shoe and stupid splint. Talbert seemed to notice and laughed openly at her, frustrating her further. She got a couple of odd looks from the people around the temporary HQ but ignored them as she stumbled outside, her escort still snickering from behind her.

"Oh, you're being _so_helpful," she said sarcastically, annoyed of his laughter. "I have a fractured foot and a shoe four sizes too big!"

Talbert shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her. "Hey, come'on. You look ridiculous like that. It's pretty funny." He shot her the charming smile he'd already pulled countless times. "Want me to carry you?"

"Nah, I wouldn't want to burden you. I mean, I'm pretty heavy."

Talbert smirked at her and tugged on his lip thoughtfully- a habit he'd developed sometime during basic. She didn't look too heavy, it wouldn't be too much of a problem for him. "Well- you are pretty big…." She glared playfully at him and he chuckled. "Just kidding!" Grabbing her arm in order to help her on, he felt her go rigid and pull away.

Kate flinched away from his grip and held her arm, her happy demeanor all but gone. His gesture had just brought up Lehmann's smiling face as he grabbed both her arms and shoved her into a wall. Her whole face contorted into one of horror.

Realizing her expression Talbert backed away and held up his hands, "Hey, I was just kidding. No need to look so upset."

Blinking Kate refocused on Talbert. "N-No I'm okay." Lehmann's face slowly faded, but she knew the image would forever haunt her.

"You sure?"

She plastered on a small smile, something she'd learned how to do many months back, and grabbed his shoulders to turn him around. "Yes?" It sounded more like a question than an answer and she was grateful he didn't push it.

Looking her over once more he helped her onto his back, her body more tense and her actions more reserved than before. He put that in the back of his mind, deciding he didn't want to wait for her to limp along and be looked at as a bad guy for not carrying her. After all, he had his reputation of a ladies' man to keep up! He began to walk towards the group he had been with before. His buddies would enjoy going to with them, hell maybe they'd find something exciting to trade. His camo Kraut jacket was pretty hard to beat though….

Kate awkwardly held onto Talbert and focused her gaze anywhere but the judging eyes of the other soldiers around. She knew they had no idea who she was or why she was here, but she assumed they'd think the worst of her. She couldn't blame them actually.

"Hey, you should meet Shifty. He's the one that carried you most the way I heard."

Kate blinked and looked down at Talbert, "Huh?"

He laughed and patted her leg- her flinching slightly as he did so. "You know, the reason you're here. Webster and Shifty found you and the little girl. They brought you to Doc and got you fixed up. The little one had taken to Webster. I have no idea in hell why though."

"Hmm, I suppose I'll have to thank him then. Is he nice?"

Talbert attempted a shrug, "Yeah, he's pretty nice. Really shy and humble. We don't speak too much. He's like Skinny in a way. Shy but a nice guy after you get to know him."

Kate merely nodded and continued her staring elsewhere, Talbert giving up conversation until they arrived at the smoking and lounging group of bored looking soldiers.

"Hey fellas, I got something we can do."

* * *

**_September 23__rd__, 1942_**

_Kate sat on her bunk staring down at her calloused and bloody fingers distastefully. She had just spent four hours assembling a makeshift radio, then disassembling it over and over again. One of the clothes wires she used as an antenna had caught on her palm and caused a large gash__to form on her hand- the source of the blood. Her legs ached from running what her instructors called 'line strikes', which was the equivalent of suicide runs in America._

_The past six months had been a brutal crash course on spying which meant infiltration, intelligence gathering, deception, and in her case- seduction. She was an eighteen year old looker with surprisingly good flirting tactics that the British wanted to send over to snatch an SS as a suitor. The British were contemplating invading Europe with American forces in the coming years, but they needed someone on the inside. The last girl they had sent over had gotten so deep they'd had to cut connections and six months later she turned up dead in Austria. They had high hopes for Kate- they believed she'd be the one to bring the most information to them. So they pushed her body to its limit, her mind challenged beyond its knowledge, and her sanity put on the line. The success of her mission could possibly change the outcome of the war._

_Her father began to write to her two months in, showing more interest in her than he had ever previously. He had even written 'Stay Safe my baby girl' in one of his letters- the one Kate kept safely hidden in her pillow. Her things were being checked every day, which meant her ship out date was impending. She had still yet to make contact with Alfred and every time she inquired about him, all she got was a 'Love, we have thousands of soldiers under the name Alfred. We don't have time to go on a wild goose chase trying to track him down for you. Maybe when things calm__down.' Things never seemed to calm down._

_She had recently been taught how to jump out of airplanes and fall from the sky hanging by a silk parachute, a silly idea in her mind. Who would want to jump out of a perfectly good airplane? Apparently, she did._

_Sighing heavily Kate flopped on her back, her head landing on her pillow with a thump. She wanted to scream and cry- she didn't know why, but she felt like they were putting the weight of the world on her shoulders. Which in fact, they were._

_Three weeks later she found herself in Kehlsteinhaus, aka: Hitler's Eagles Nest. The British had an Op working in the main hotel in the city area where all the higher-ups in Hitler's Reich who didn't own a house stayed. She had parachuted into France, then traveled to Germany in the night with the help of the French resistance. The main cook was her connection and she posed as his daughter, thankful he had black hair and dark brown eyes. They had faked a joyful reunion and she began to work as a waitress in the hotel during the mornings and evenings. The British figured Hitler wouldn't look under his own nose for spies. They were right. No one had any idea she was there to bring down their rule._

_Working two shifts everyday got her a nice room in the back with the rest of the staff, as much food as she could eat, and considerable rep with the occupants living around the town. She'd be the errand girl, sent to go do things the manager was too busy to do. Everyone loved her and very few questioned her being there. Within__being there two months every local shop knew her by name and greeted her in the streets. The hotel staff adored her, and her 'father' was being more of a father than her own had. It was a pleasant situation that made her almost forget about what she was supposed to be doing there._

"_Helen, could you go clean up the conference room?"_

_Kate looked up from her book and nodded towards the manager-Karl- with a smile. Today had been a particularly busy day and she was asked to work an extra shift, the afternoon one. Apparently there was a big meeting being held this week that many of the higher-ups were attending. She had even heard Heinrich Himmler was in attendance._

"_Well then get to it," Karl said laughing as he walked off._

_Rolling her eyes lightly Kate pushed herself up off the window sill she was perched on and sauntered into the central conference room. There were a few plates left on the table and a couple of water glasses, but nothing too much. She had gotten everything cleaned and put away within half an hour- a feat she was quite pleased with. As she turned to leave she spotted the grand piano nestled near the window in the back corner. Funny, she had never noticed that before. Perhaps it was new?_

_Kate's body twitched towards the black piano, her fingers itching to play again. Her parents had put her through piano lessons as a child and she hadn't touched a piano in over a year. She used to think about the piano as a stupid useless thing, but she found her mind craving the feeling of the smooth keys playing under her slender fingers._

_After an internal battle of about a minute or so, she finally slid onto the black bench and pushed the key fall open. An almost dreamy look crossed her face as her fingers ghosted the top of the slick white keys. Licking her lips is anticipation she closed her eyes and began to play. The music was quiet at first, her fingers barely tapping the keys, but as her song of choice progressed, the music began to echo throughout the room, the music filling her body with warmth. It had been such a long time since she had played she had almost feared she had lost her touch. The beautifully melodic notes coming from the piano told her otherwise._

_Playing her final note a giant grin spread across her lips as she stared at the keys lovingly. Clapping disturbed her admiring and she spun around so fast she tipped the bench forward, her body tumbling to the ground and the bench following after her. She grunted as it pinned her down, her face greeting the marble floor._

_An undignified snort resounded from whoever clapped and she heard footsteps near her. Kate dared not look up, her face red with embarrassment. Apparently her skilful spy training didn't affect her as much as everyone thought it had. Lifting her head the tiniest bit she spotted the black polished boots of a German Solider. Great, just fan-fucking-tastic._

"_You play beautifully. I would add gracefully but your, umm," the male voice above her paused as he suppressed a chuckle, "… well, face plant wasn't all that graceful."_

_Kate groaned and lowered her head back down, her forehead resting on the cool marble. "I blame you."_

_The man chuckled again and she felt the bench lift off of her- assumingly thanks to him. "I take all the blame then." She left his hands grab her waist and hoist her up to her feet, "It was my fault I suppose."_

"_Good," Kate smiled and lifted her head, finally facing the man who had blatantly laughed at her. Piercing blue eyes stared at her, a smile on his face._

_The man that still had his hands on her waist was very handsome to say the least. He could have been Hitler's Poster child for the Aryan race. He was blonde; blue eyed, and completely German in every way. He had a nose that looked like it had been broken a few times, a strong jaw, pearly white teeth, and a smile to die for. He bore a grey uniform, the typical German SS commander hat, and an Iron Cross was pinned to his breast pocket proudly. He had a little scar above his right eyebrow but other than that, he looked unscarred by the war._

_An amused smile played on his lips as he let go of her waist. "I'm__Sturmbannführer__Adelric Diekman," he took her hand in his gloved one and brought it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "You play a lovely Clair De Lune."_

"_O-Oh, where are my manners?" Kate flushed red, he reminded her of Alfred in so many ways it was scary. "I'm Helen, Helen Klein." Mentally translating his rank she bit her lip to keep from grinning stupidly. He was a major- perhaps that would be enough to please those Limeys._

"_Helen," he mused, "a beautiful and befitting name for a beautiful young lady." He looked like he had about ten years on her, but he was still rather youthful looking. "Well Helen. I hope to see you around. Hopefully not under any more piano benches though." He grinned and winked at her, before turning on his heels and sharply walking out of the room._

_As soon as his footsteps were out of earshot Kate fell down limply onto the piano bench and stared at the door he had come through. He was the enemy, a person she was sent to destroy, someone who everyone told her was sent to destroy. If he was so evil and cruel…. Then why was her heart beating so fast?_

* * *

Please Review~


End file.
